walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Badger (Video Game)
Badger is a main character and an antagonist who first appears in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Three. A lieutenant for the New Frontier, Badger is a man set on carrying out orders, as well as finding his own resolution in avenging those who have fallen on his side during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Badger's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Badger came in contact with a group called the New Frontier and decided to join them. Over time, he attained enough authority to be considered a lieutenant by others in the group. Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Badger briefly appeared at the end of the episode, initiating a gunfight and killing Mariana García. Badger and three of his men approach the junkyard where Max had told them of thieves stealing their supplies, barely being fended off by Clementine and Javier's efforts. Kate Garcia is shot in the abdomen as she geos to her dead step-daughter's side. One of his men is fatally shot by Javier, (Determinant) causing Badger to halt his position and continue firing from afar. Clementine advises Javier to stay with her and fight off the attackers, though Gabriel Gacía and Eleanor both claim that they need his help in getting back to Prescott. (Determinant) Javier can choose to stay behind with Clementine and give his family time to escape, killing two more of Badger's men before being incapacitated by a flashbang. Alternatively, Javier can tell Clementine that he has to go back with Kate, which leads to Clementine staying behind alone to fight off Badger and his men. Badger survives either way and makes it back to his people with a story about him and his men being attacked by the people of Prescott. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" Badger is among the strike force that drives to the town of town of Prescott to find and apprehend Javier, confronting Tripp, Javier, Clementine (Determinant) and Conrad. He had revealed to his group about what Clementine and Javier did to him and his squad and captured Francine to use as a bargaining chip to force Javier to surrender himself to them. During the debate, he resists Max's orders and takes things in to his own hands, ordering one member to chop Francine's fingers off to persuade Javier further. If Javier agrees to come down, (Determinant) Badger orders one man to restrain him while another points a gun at his head, wanting Javier to pay for what he's done despite Max's protests. Clementine then exits the gate and shoots at them, (Determinant) enabling Javier to escape. Regardless of what Javier decides to do, Badger disobeys Max's orders by convincing the others to attack the town, having a truck full of walkers be rammed through the damaged gates. He also proceeds to shoot Francine dead, either as she runs away or while she is still restrained if Javier refused to come down. (Determinant) Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Badger has killed: *Mariana García (Assumed) *Francine *Numerous counts of Prescott residents *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Trivia *Badger is the only character to be only called by his nickname, not his real name. Appearances Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" References Category:Antagonists Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Alive Category:New Frontier